deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robloxian vs Blocklander
ROBLOX VS BLOCKHEAD 2.jpg ROBLOX vs BLOCKHEAD.jpg Description 2 squarelike characters battle it in DEATH BATTLE! Prelude Wiz:We had Roblox vs Minecraft, Minecraft vs Terraria and Roblox vs Terraria... Boomstick:But don't leave this man out! Wiz:Blocklander, the odd wanderer Boomstick:Robloxian, the builder Wiz:We will analyze their armour weapons and skills to find out, who will win a death battle! Robloxian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_TsxQfDxPc&index=9&list=PL32726DE86FA5DCD1 Wiz:Roblox... a place where many people can make friends... Boomstick:AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE! Wiz:Meet the friendly and innocent Robloxian, he can dress as anyone, as long as he can afford the outfit. Boomstick:Robloxian has limitless of arsenals, So were not going to count them all! Wiz:Instead we will be using the ones that will balance out the fight. Boomstick:Robloxian has guns, lots of guns.... like the Bear Mine gun which shoots, bears... Wiz:Robloxian can lift barbells effortlessly and can instantly kill others with it, he also has hyperlaser gun, which One hit KOs. Boomstick:He also has Decoy Deploy to trick his opponents, but it does not move soooo.... MOVING ON! Wiz:He also has Dual Darkhearts which can deal massive damage, and the fact its doubled makes it even more deadly! Robloxian has some gears that scale him up from Wall level to Continent Level! Boomstick:He can also go Super Sayian! With he R-orb! And he can do a spirit bomb holy shit! Wiz:He has the Azure Dragon's magic slayer, which can turn the opponent into skeletons! If Robloxian charges his move, he unleashes this pink portal that obliterates anyone. Though it should be known that this portal is slower than a Black hole but quite fast. He also has the anti-Ballistic shield which blocks any projectile. Boomstick:He has ways of transportation too! Wiz:He has the Rainbow Carpet, which can go at insanely fast amount of speeds. Boomstick:Robloxian also has Dream Elixir and Super Speedy Potion! Wiz:Robloxian also has his basic weapons, the regular sword,Superball, Slingshot and a bomb. Though despite all of his insanely strong weapons. He is a bit of a glass cannon which can lead into many problems. Though his arsenal makes it up for it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH-1zzCJE_8 Boomstick:Robloxian has Telekinesis, which he can use to move people around, and Gravity Coil to jump very high. Wiz:Robloxian has the Midnight Sword, as to where he can move the sun and moon, and he also has rocket launchers, that can either shoot 3 or 1 rockets. Boomstick:But even though he has another downfall. Wiz:That is right Boomstick Robloxian can easily be outsmarted. Boomstick:But that doesn't even matter when your a walking killing machine! "Mmm, cheeseburger" Blockhead https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AbQn9F0h0Q Boomstick:So we have Roblox, Minecraft, Terraria, what else do we have!? Wiz:Oh glad you asked because, we are missing 1 more and that is Blockland. Boomstick:What.......the.......fuck.......IS THAT THING! Wiz:Well it's a Blockhead. They are pretty adaptable you know. Boomstick:Well, he has guns, rocket launchers and cars! And instead of making a badass looking character they resort to this!? Wiz:Oh no! Looks can be very deceiving! Blocklander is actually pretty strong, he has a pistol akimbo which he wields 2 guns at once. He like you said, also has a rocket launcher. Boomstick:So, you are telling me that this little piece of shit is strong as fuck? Wiz:Well I wouldn't say very strong, he is just strong really. But he can somehow find a way to defeat his opponents. Boomstick:Like how Wiz. Wiz:He is no genius but i am sure he find a way... somehow. Boomstick:Oh well, but with all of that Blockhead isn't really on the bright side when it comes to straight up combat. Wiz:yeaaaah, you should not overestimate a Blockhead's power. Boomstick:Even though he is kinda of a badass. Wiz:Wait Boomstick I thought you hated him. Boomstick:Hey he grew on me. Wiz:Eh. Blocklander starts shooting a gun Fight Pre-Fight Wiz:The combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It is time, for a Death Battle! Blockhead was building something, which it looked it took a longtime. A mysterious figure feel from the sky destroying his creation. Blockhead:Huh!? Hey! You will pay for that! Robloxian:Oh come on not another Square head to kill, ugh I already beated that Steve dude, NOW THIS GUY!? Seriously you gu-''' Blockhead:You destroyed my creation! Blockhead fiercely took out his Sword, Robloxian slightly startled by his attitude, takes out his Illumina. '''Robloxian:You need to chill! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiqNjuLN324 Robloxian ran at Blockhead and proceeded to slash at Blockhead. Blockhead blocked with his own sword. Robloxian:Take this! Robloxian took out a slingshot and shot it at Blockhead's face, and did a successful slash at Blockhead, Blockhead annoyed takes out his pistol and shoots at Robloxian, though Robloxian takes out his Speed Coil and dodges the bullets. Blockschool:Argh! He is so fast! Robloxian:C'mon! You can't keep up can't you? Robloxian takes out his Bear Mine gun, Blockhead aims at Robloxian's head, but before he could shoot Robloxian fires the Bear Mine gun, creating a huge crater. Blockhead got out of the crater with a car, ready for battle. Robloxian chases after him using the speed coil. Robloxian:Hey! I got something for you! Robloxian takes out his barbell and throws it at Blockhead, knocking him off the car. Blockhead gets up and shoots Robloxian but Robloxian dodged and threw another Barbell hitting Blockhead directly. Blockhead:Argh hes strong! Blockhead takes out his Rocket Launcher, and this was a sign he was not fucking around. Robloxian:Eh? I got a rocket launcher as well! Robloxian takes his rocket launcher getting ready for battle, this fight is going to be destructive. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=macX6SOsU-g Robloxian and Blockhead shoots at the same time and their missiles collided creating a massive explosion, Robloxian took out his Sten gun and shot at Blockhead when they were knocked right up in the air, Robloxian took out his rocket launcher and shot at Blockhead knocking him against a tree. Blockhead:Ugh, what the.... Robloxian:Take this! Blockhead looks up in the sky and somehow sees 3 rocket launchers at the same time! Blockhead knew this wasn't a good sign as he was using the Super Rocket Launcher! Blockhead saw a vehicle, and used it to drive through the missiles. Robloxian landed and tried to shoot Blockhead off again with his Sten Gun. Though Blockhead used his Akimbo pistols to counteract his Sten Gun. Robloxian:Hey Blockhead! Eat it! Robloxian threw a flashbang at Blockhead blinding him, Robloxian took this opportunity and promised to not mess this up. Even though he kinda did as Blockhead ran him over while he was blinded. Robloxian's plan backfired, though he took out his bomb for plan B, Blockhead is not blinded anymore, but once he opened his eyes he saw Robloxian jumping into the passenger seat. Blockhead:Hey! You engagement little fuck! Get off! Robloxian:Hey watch your mouth! the 2 block characters slapped and punched each other, until Robloxian took out a bomb and set it on the passenger seat jumping out. Blockhead:Uh oh.... The bomb detonates and Blockhead was seen flying away from the car, Blockhead lands from the explosion, and Robloxian throws another bomb at Blockhead, though he was ready for this, when he took out his sword he hit it like a baseball. Robloxian sees it launched into the sky and suddenly lands on him damaging a lot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1tW8ICcEMw Robloxian takes out the Superball, and throws it at Blockhead, though Blockhead dodged he shot 3 bullets at Robloxian which all 3 hit him. Robloxian takes out his Thompson and fires at Blockhead. The BlockHead took cover, and shot 3 bullets which again hit Robloxian. Robloxian ran up to Blockhead and disarmed him, Blockhead takes out his other pistol and shoots at Robloxian, Roblox just side stepped and shot at Blockhead, but Blockhead took cover. Blockhead took out AK47. Robloxian takes out his Super Speedy potion, dodging all of his bullets. Roblox came close to Blockhead, but Blockhead manages to smack Robloxian to the ground physically beating him down. Blockhead:Hah! How do you like that! Robloxian:Meh, I got worst! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76KhQX_3D7c Robloxian took out his Dual Darkhearts, and Blockhead dual wields 2 swords, Robloxian does a flurry of slashes at Blockhead, but Blockhead manages to move out of the way. The square head stabs the Robloxian taking some of his health. The two matched each other, Blockhead takes out his pistol and shoots at Robloxian but the builder manages to take out his Dream Elixir blitzing Blockhead, until Blockhead slashes Robloxian causing him to fall onto the floor. Blockhead points his pistol at Robloxian's head. Blockhead:It is over! Robloxian elbowed Blockhead's stomach, and took out his Azure dragon's Slayer, Blockhead looking traumatized shoots with his AK47, but Robloxian dodged, and impaled Blockhead and throws him against an wall. Robloxian takes out his R-Orb going Super Robloxian and charges a enormous orb of energy. Blockhead gets up dizzy, and looks up in shock. Robloxian then fires the Giant Orb at Blockhead annihilating Blockhead. All there was just ashes of him. K.O! * Robloxian creates a portal out of his Azure Dragon Slayer * Blockhead's signs of his presence gets sucked in by the portal Results Boomstick:Robloxian won again. Yeah again.... damn it! Wiz:Blockhead is strong but not that strong, when compared to Robloxian, he is really just a bug. Robloxian has been shown to have ridiculous feats with Catalog gear. Such as standing in a miniature sun but still come out alive and unscratched. Boomstick:Blockhead has not come anything close to that power! All he has done is just surviving bullets and explosions. Wiz:Heck, Robloxian could of easily ended this match instantly with Azure Dragon Slayer or Hyper Laser. This wasn't really one of the closest matches.. Boomstick:Looks like Blockhead could not find his way to land. Wiz:The winner is Robloxian Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016